Finding My Wings 100 Degrees North
by Lyrieux
Summary: The Thunderbirds had an incident with a mystical girl and a forest fire, now left with three orphaned children and a missing father, the Tracy boys are left to sort it out for themselves, even if it means traveling to a non-existant place.
1. In This Alone

So, this is the sequel to **Finding My Wings**, if you haven't read it, I suggest you do, you would get the plot a little better. Finally got the first chapter up :) Please leave a review and tell me wether I should carry on or not, I'm not really sure.

Thanks and Enjoy :) xx

**

* * *

**

_**In This Alone**_

Things had settled down on Tracy island. The girls had moved in and Kya and Lady Penelope were staying over during spring break, which is one of the only times you see Alan and Fermat on the island, due to their schooling. Jeff was relaxing next to the pool on a sun-lounger next to Lady Penelope, while most of the boys and their newly-moved-in family were actually _in_ the pool. Kya and John on the other hand were in the control room at the top of the island, sending updates to the computer on Thunderbird 5, which thankfully didn't need someone up there to accept it. It was almost annoying to be back on earth for them both, Thunderbird 5 was much quieter.

The weeks events were almost non existent as the world had been rather good in keeping itself in order. Sure there had been a few odd goings on, but the event of last week was still fresh in the minds of the Tracy boys.

"So..." Virgil started, as he lifted himself out of the pool, "What do you make of last week? In the forest?"

"I don't know..." Scott laughed, "Maybe she was a _**demon**_". He looked at Alan and Fermat, who both at that time had nervous looking faces.

"Stop that." Jeff said, sitting up on the sun-lounger. "Whoever, whatever it was, or isn't..." Jeff paused, regaining his thoughts as he slightly confused himself, "Whoever she was, hasn't shown up since then, if she does, only then shall we do research into the matter, as for now, enjoy the time off." Jeff lay back down, turning to talk to Lady Penelope, who by this point was wondering what they were all talking about.

"I'll explain..." Jeff laughed, smiling.

**

* * *

**

"Kya, do you have that disc?" John asked, swivelling around on his chair.

"Sure." Was all she said as she walked over to John and handed a small box to him, with the disc sat inside.

"Thanks. So Kya, what did you think of that girl the boys were talking about?" He asked, sliding the disc into the computer and opening a new window for the software.

"I didn't hear very much... to be totally honest, I've heard three different versions of the story." Kya said, sitting on another chair next to John and leant her head on her hand.

"Ah. Basically some floating girl was apparently conjuring the fire that was taking over the village, and then once she had killed most of the people, she flew off, allowing the fire to dye down." John by this point had stood up and walked over to the window, overlooking the pool.

"What happened to the three children that were saved?" Kya asked, walking over to stand next to John at the window.

"There sleeping downstairs. After everything that has just happened to them, I think they'll be sleeping for quite a while." John smiled down at Kya, who at this point was staring down at the pool, watching Virgil and Scott push each other about, trying to submerge each other.

"Hmm..."

**

* * *

**

The evening drew in and the Tracy boys were sat in the lounge watching TV while Jeff weren't to check on the children, but much to his surprise, they weren't in the bedroom he left them in. Worried, Jeff ran up the stairs into the control room to see if they were with Kya and John. Much to his despair, they weren't there. Kya and John then joined in the search for them, running frantically behind Jeff as he searched in ever room.

Finally they came to the basement, where all of the rocket parts were held in case of repair needs. Over in the corner were the three children, two boys and an older girl, all under the age of 10. The girl looked about 9 and the boys wouldn't be any older than 8. The little girl began to laugh hysterically, as Jeff walked over to greet them and ask why they ran off. Kya and John were still looking around the lab for the children and were just about ready to move down to the basement.

"Dad?" John shouted as he ran into the basement, followed closely behind him.

"Jeez, it seems every-time I run after you something bad happens." Kya joked, but stopped abruptly when she saw traces of green gas over in the corner. "Not again... Who spilt it this time?" Both walked over to where the residue was forming on the floor and looked swiftly around on the spot for Jeff and the children.

"I could of sworn I heard them down here..." Kya said, trailing off.

"Can't of been..." Was all John said before making his way towards the stairs leading back upstairs. "Lets see if there out by the pool."

**

* * *

**

Kya walked out next to the pool, where she was abruptly pushed in. Upon surfacing she immediately shouted in a playful manor: "ALAN!" Hysterical laughter was coming from behind the sun-lounger where Alan and Fermat were hiding. Kya pulled herself out of the pool, fully clothed, and walked towards them both. Using her hand, she wiped the excess water from her face and hair.

"Have you two seen your father and the children?" She asked, hoping that they had gone past.

"Not since they got back." Was what he said, running off and cannon-balling into the pool. _Great..._

**

* * *

**

"John? John?" Kya called out.

"Have you found them?" He said, turning a corner and meeting her.

"No. They haven't been seen since they came home." A worried tone was shaking in Kya's voice.

"Get Brains, we'll meet in the basement in ten." With that Kya ran off towards the lab again and John carried on towards the Basement.

**

* * *

**

Brains and Kya met John as they said they would, in the basement.

"There was another note left on the floor. '_100 Degrees North_' is all it says." John said, showing the note to Kya.

"100 degrees north? There is no 100 Degrees north latitude, it only goes to 90, unless..." Brains stopped dead, mid sentence to ponder for a moment.

"Brains?" Kya asked.

"In the legend of the Elemental Angels, it speaks of a place hidden, known only as _100 Degrees North_. This is where the Angels lived and kept their most prized possessions." Brains continued.

"I don't think I'm familiar with that legend." Kya added to the conversation, turning to see John nodding in agreement.

"Well..." Brains began. " The legend tells of 6 Angels, 4 representing the elements; _Fire, Earth, Air and Water_ and 2 representing the Light and the Dark magic of the world. They weren't Angels as you would suppose, with wings and halo's, but normal human beings, able to mystically control their given element. One day, when flying over Sydney, there was a flash of light and the Angels were never seen in public again. Many years later an explorer by the name of Markus McFlagon came across the place in which the Angels were kept, on his way to the north pole. Inside the cave, which went on for miles, there was a chamber, inside the chamber were 6 ceremonial glass beds, which the Angels were lay on, dormant. Markus logged the site as _100 Degrees North _and carried on with his exploration. He died on his journey and his notes were found some years later. Many modern-day explorers have followed the notes and have never found the cave.

"Interesting..." John said, walking back over to the green residue. "What now?"

"Well, I suggest we continue as if your father, Jeff, had been kidnapped by someone. It is obvious that it wasn't a mistake as the children could not of got in here without a key, and could not of opened the gas jar without either mine or Jeff's security code. Therefore I believe that those children are not what we think they are, after all, they were somehow the only survivors of the fire." Brains explained, walking out of the basement and towards the poolside.

"Would make sense." Kya said. " After all, it could have been set up, Jeff to rescue the children and then to whisk him off somewhere. Who knows what were into this time..."

"Indeed, now, we have to call a family meeting and talk this over. We need to try and figure something out, what to do etc... Were in this alone."


	2. Family Meetings

_**Family Meetings**_

Each of the Tracy boys were sat around the conference table which was situated in a room near to where Thunderbird 3 launches at the highest point on the island.

**_"Where are they?" Virgil exclaimed, getting agitated._**

"Sorry we're late." Kya apologised, walking briskly through the door and taking a seat next to John. She was followed by Charlotte; who sat by Virgil, Amber; who sat by Scott, Lily; who sat by Gordon and finally Tin-Tin who sat next to Alan. Lady Penelope followed not-so closely behind and sat in Jeff's seat, solemnly.

"Right, now were all here..." John began standing up and noticing that Brains' seat was empty and so was Fermat's. He sighed and wandered over to the window. Brains and Fermat could be seen running across the poolside and towards them. "There coming..."

"Sorry we're late, John." Fermat said, leaping into the seat next to his father.

"Right... Now that we're all here." John began again... "We can start. We, meaning me, Brains and Kya, have discovered that those three children were not as they first seemed. It seems that we were set up, so they our Father could be taken for whatever reason. We believe that they had something to do with that hovering woman you spoke of and Brains then came up with a Legend that may fit in with the situation. Brains, if you could..."

"Well. There's a legend that speaks of six Elemental Angels. One for each of the four elements; _Fire, Earth, Water and Air._ Followed by one for each of the light and dark magic of the world. Their appearance was not of an angel as you would know, but looked like normal people, the only difference was that they had powers over a certain element. They disappeared one day and an Explorer by the name of Markus McFlagon found them on his way to the north pole. He found them inside a chamber and logged the place and _100 Degrees North._ He died during the trek and his notes were found years later. Nobody has managed to find the place again." Brains explained, more briefly than before.

"Thank you Brains." John said. "Now, our theory is that our Father has been taken by those three children to _100 Degrees North_. The reason why is still unclear, but we have identified that floating woman, by the description you gave us, to the description of the Dark Angel in the Legend." John walked the length of the room before speaking again. "Any ideas?"

"What was the date in the log when he logged _100 Degrees North_?" Virgil asked.

"June 15th." Brains replied hastily, "Why?"

"Total Solar eclipse." John stated, running his hand through his hair. "Which could explain it..." John trailed off into thought. "During a solar eclipse the Aurora Borealis are intense. Maybe this is the only time in which the chamber shows..."

"Aurora Borealis?" Alan asked.

"Northern lights to you lot." John laughed. "The next total solar eclipse is in two weeks... June 15th." John continued to think. "Get your skiing gear boys. We'll fly to the very edge of the North Pole and trek the rest. We should get there just in time for the eclipse and hopefully find the chamber."

Each of the Tracy Boys, including Fermat and Brains, stood up and made their way towards the door.

"What do you mean Boys? What about us!" Charlotte asked.

"We need you to keep International Rescue running." Virgil said, giving her a hug.

"Right then..." Lily muttered. "If you _**boys **_get ready for first thing in the morning, I'll fly you north in Thunderbird 2 at about 5am."

"Perfect!" John said. But something couldn't help but niggle in the back of his head.

_Was this wise? Should he really be trekking the north pole in order to find his father? Maybe the Hood had him again... but everything seemed to slide into place with the legend... it couldn't be wrong... And why would the Angels turn... There's only one way to find out..._

**_Yeh. Im reaaalllyy sorry i havent updated in forever. Dont hate me :( And i know this chapter was short. But now im back into writing this, i'll update more often in smaller chapters :) Light-Eco-Angel xx_**


	3. Northwards

_**Northwards**_

The Tracy boys had delayed the start of their exposition by a week in order to gather all the supplies that they needed. Thousands were spent on clothing and necessary equipment which will be needed to cross the ever-lasting ice flats safely. Thick coats that will keep them warm in negative forty degrees and snow boots, hats and goggles, large bags filled with provisions and generally anything that will keep them warm enough and alive. Gordon loaded the tents into the back of Thunderbird 2 along with the rest of the equipment before sitting down for the last time at the breakfast bar with most of the family... _for now at least._

Breakfast was eaten in complete silence, not awkward silence but a heart-felt one. Each one of them sat and thought about the coming journey before them and how much they were missing their father. Yes, he was just like every father when it came to the nagging and the protection but as everybody would, they were worried.

"So." Kyrano finally said to break the silence. "What time are you leaving?"Scot piped up and smiled a reassuring smile to Kyrano:

"In about half an hour." He replied, glancing at his watch. There was a perfectly timed sigh from each of the Tracy boys in unison.

"Where's Alan? Come to think of it... Where's Fermat too?" Kyrano asked, clearing up the empty bowls and plates.

"Sulking." Kya said, walking into the kitchen.

"They really took it to heart, huh?" Scott mumbled, still staring at his watch.

"Understatement alert much? I wouldn't say sulking I would say... feeling completely _disowned._" Kya put extra emphasis on 'disowned' to get her point across more firmly. The older Tracy boys had refused to take Alan and Fermat with them to the North because they were lead to believe that their body's were simply too young to cope with the tremendous cold and sheer strain of the mission. Instead, they were told to stay behind and be the _men of the house_ while they were gone, something they were not too pleased with. Brains would be staying in a small village in the North to await the boys return, which left Fermat as the next wise on the island, leaving Alan to play the _big boss._ Or so he had hoped, but it seemed the girls had everything under control between them.

"Ah well." Kyrano laughed. "I suppose they'll have to get over it." And with that, he walked off in the opposite direction. This left the silence again. _Only twenty minutes... _

Five of those twenty minutes passed and Gordon let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is it time to go yet?" He asked, a worried tone upon his voice. It was obvious that they were all nervous, but somewhere deep within each of them was the desire to find their Father.

"Come on you moping lot!" Lily laughed as she walked into the kitchen wearing her piloting clothes and a pink scarf. "Now listen." She spoke up, sounding slightly like Jeff, "No matter what, you guys have to do this. It's like you have been given your chance to prove yourselves. And I don't know about you, but this sounds like one of those pathetic talks a manager would give to their team before a match, so I'm going to cut it short. You will have abilities to contact us at any point to casually talk, update your status and then tell us when you need to come back. Simple. Now back here, the girls and I will continue to keep International Rescue running as smoothly as possible while Fermat and Alan will keep track of your progress. Kya has already changed the settings on Thunderbird 5 via the new software so now all distress calls will be diverted here." She took in a deep breath. "Any funny ones, we'll pass onto you guys." She was obviously trying to cheer them up and take their mind off the upcoming event, but it was proving to be a useless attempt, since each one knew it was inevitable.

Deciding that waiting and pondering themselves past worry and back was not very good for their health, they thought that it would be best to go early. Only ten minutes early, but early all the same. Each one of them clambered aboard Thunderbird 2 and sat themselves down, each with a sigh. _So __this was it._ Thunderbird 2 began its launching process and after what only seemed a few seconds, they were high into the air and on their way across the crisp morning sky. John looked back at Tracy Island. He was going to miss home terribly, as were the other boys. John was usually used to being away from home for months on end, but this time it felt _much _different.

_**

* * *

**_

The trek seemed to take forever, but after only two hours they arrived at the north-most point they could reach by aircraft.

"Well," Lily began, setting the aircraft down on some of the more stable looking ice. There was a small village to the left of them and many of the people had come out to see what was going on. Supplies were offloaded the Thunderbird and placed onto the cold floor. "Amber will be with you in a moment." She smiled, gave Gordon one last hug, and went back aboard, a few tears in her eyes. John stood there in the cold, waiting for Amber to come from wherever she was. He couldn't help but feel like the odd one out, yes Charlotte was back on the Island with Kya and Virgil had to say goodbye then, but he just realised how much he actually missed Kya... His emotional thoughts were interrupted suddenly by excited barking. He rapidly span around to his left to see Amber being dragged along by 12 Husky Dogs and a local man dragging two sled's, muttering something in his native language.

"Heelllpp!" Amber cried playfully as she leant back and was dragged along on her ankles by the dogs. It was quite a funny sight. Scott immediately jumped up and ran to her 'rescue'. It was a bit of a struggle strapping the dogs to the sled but after masses of teamwork and a bit of calculations, it was done. This was actually it, the four brothers; Scott, Virgil, Gordon and John were about to cross the North Pole and attempt to find the legendary Elemental Angels, and hopefully their father. Their goodbyes were brief and before they knew it, Thunderbird 2 was on the horizon and they were left alone to cross the masses of ice before them. John paired up with Gordon and Virgil with Scott, planning to take it in turns of who gets to sit on the sled and who has to keep the Dogs going.

They were gone from the small village, sliding on the ice before them, towards the vague direction of the Cave, Brains was left waving far in the ditance, turning to find his cabin. Now it was up to the girls to run International Rescue...

_What would happen?_


	4. Love Stories

_**OKies, this chapter fits in perfectly and i suppose it also goes with Dean's secret Love's Review. :) There will be more like this, but its all about to get a bit more exciting after this chapter. But all the same, enjoy and please drop us a review, haven't had one in a while :) xx**_

_**Love Stories**_

It had barely been four hours after Amber and Lily had returned and the girls were already concerned about the boys. It was obvious that they missed them already but none of them felt as if that would be an uplifting conversation to have.

"So!" Lilly said in her usual bubbly manner, walking into the room with a tray with cups of tea and coffee on. "Alan and Fermat have just gone to bed, which leaves us... to have a girly chat!" There was a universal groan from the girls except for Amber, who was the most girly out of them all.

"Oh come on Charlotte! And Kya... seriously? Sometimes its nice to talk about something other than medicine and mechanics." Both nodded their heads in the most disinterested way possible and Amber gave them their tea.

"Okay... so what should the subject be?" Lily asked, sitting on the sofa next to Amber. Charlotte was laying on the mat on the floor and Kya was on the spinning chair in the corner. They were, of course, in the living room, surrounded by a stunning glass wall looking out onto the stunning beaches and crisp blue sea.

"Hmm. How about how we met the lads?" Amber said, crossing her legs and sipping her coffee. It was music to Charlotte and Kya's ears, not to be talking about make-up and the latest fashion, but about the Tracy Boys. "You first Charlotte, how did you meet Virgil, first ever time?" Everyone was looking at Charlotte who was still lying over the floor overlooking a magazine. She looked at each one of them before sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Well... Back when I worked for Central Hospital..." She began, building tension as she took a perfectly timed sip from her mug. "Well, I was a night-shift doctor and it seemed to be a normal night; running about wearing my white lab coat checking on patients and filling in paperwork. It was at about half past one in the morning when me and a fellow doctor, Miles, switched on the news in the staffroom, only to see that there had been a mine collapse somewhere exotic and remote. The News Reporter was expressing the fact that the Thunderbirds had been called just a few moments ago. I remember we were both sat right on the edge of the sofa listening and watching, knowing full well that we were the nearest hospital. Within a few moments the Thunderbirds were there in they're amazing machines and after only ten minutes,had rescued each one of them and were on their way to us. I remember leaping off the sofa and running through the wards warning them of the casualties that would be arriving via Thunderbird 2 any minute. And sure enough, Thunderbird 2 lowered the passengers down and the Thunderbirds themselves were helping the hospital staff to bring them in and tell us about the stat's of the not-so-lucky ones, who had bad injuries." She sighed before continuing. " I remember running outside to greet the next patient, who by the time I got there, had been lifted onto a bed and was being wheeled towards me by one of the Thunderbirds. I didn't take much notice of him at first, just listened to the stat's of the patient and immediately got him taken to the ward. It was a busy four hours, but afterwards I walked into the foyer of the hospital only to be grabbed by the head doctor. He was like: 'Charlotte I need you to go to cubicle three, it seems one of the Thunderbirds has received injury during the rescue and you seem to be the only one not caught up.' I remember the slimy git's smile as he walked off. Ya know, still to this day do I think he was a perv. Anyway, back to the story. I walked into the cubicle as with any other patient, but found myself stop and almost stare at the strapping fellow in front of me. It took me a few seconds to regain myself, to some extent, and talk. I asked him what was wrong and his father replied for him in a hastily manner. He told me that his arm had been crushed by some rocks and he believed it to be broken. I nodded and walked off , after excising myself of course, and rand x-ray, who got him in immediately. I sat his father down with a cup of tea in the waiting room and guided his son towards the x-ray department. Linda took over and x-rayed his arm, then took him back up to the ward, to await the results. It had been about half an hour and I finally got hold of them, walking straight to the ward with them in hand. I placed them up onto the white screen to show the clear break in his arm. I vaguely remember Jeff saying something along the lines of 'Third time isn't it, Virge?' I laughed and who I now know to be Jeff, walked out to let me get on with casting his arm. We kind of got talking from there I suppose. The talk about his odd name came first and then onto whether or not I enjoyed being a doctor. He pretty much knew everything about my dead-end job by the time I had done the basic casting and me were getting on pretty well. I left the cast to set for a while and grabbed a cup of tea while I was waiting. It was at this point that I reviewed the conversation and realised that he was flirting with me. I dropped the cup I was holding for sure and ended up cleaning it up. I went back and put the final casting upon Virgil's arm in a bright green colour and walked him to his father who was still sat in the waiting room, twiddling his thumbs. They both smiled and I walked them out of the hospital, saying that I would see him in a few months to take the cast off." Charlotte stopped to take another drink from her tea, only this time she didn't begin again.

"Well?" Amber said, nearly falling off the edge of the sofa. Charlotte let out a soft laugh before continuing much to her friends delight.

"Well, just as I said would happen, Virgil came back a few months later and I took off his cast."

"And?" Amber added, knowing that there was more.

"Well, I guess it all took off from there. He invited me for lunch and before I knew it I was at his place falling asleep on his chest." There was a unified _aww _and Charlotte hushed them. "Yeh, I suppose the next thing I know is that im being picked up to go to Tracy Island after Alan an Fermat had been kidnapped. And then of course the long talk from Jeff about the secrecy of the Island and the _actual_ identity of the Thunderbirds." Each girl moaned with the memory of the long chat each one of them had had with Jeff about that very subject. "And... I suppose thats about it. To sum it up, I met Virgil at work and ended up plastering his arm and getting the plaster mixture in his hair. Funny times..." Laughter filled the living room and Amber got up to take out the empty mugs and got some munchies.

Crisps and peanuts and other things now covered the coffee table in small bowls and on small plates. There was going to be a night of simply talking.

"So. Amber, your next!" Lily laughed, turning to Amber, who was blushing uncontrollably at the mere thought of her first encounter with Scott. "C'mon, spill!"

"Alright, alright. Well... Its not quite as... long as how Charlotte met Virgil, but I met Scott at the Tracy Industries Annual Ball, where everyone is invited to see what Jeff has been up to and what new technology they have come up with, or something, I don't know. All the same, I was a waitress that night and I was told to dress up as much as I could to look posh yet feminine and elegant. Easy enough. So I wore a floor length black dress and put my hair up in a tight bun, of course there was a lot of accessories and glitter and make-up and other stuff, I wont bore Kya or Charlotte on the details. Thinking about it, it was quite a simple meeting, I suppose. I had a tray of champagne-filled glasses and was walking around serving them. It was all very embarrassing when I turned around rather quickly and bumped into somebody. The champagne went all over said person and he ended up on the floor. I remember opening my eyes to see the man laying on the floor and his hair stuck to the edges to his face because of the champagne. I felt so guilty. He was totally drenched. So I helped him up and briskly walked him out the back to get him a spare shirt and jacket. If I had been found out to of drenched the son of Jeff Tracy in champagne I would be sacked. He was so... un-fussed about the situation. I sat on the side, putting his shirt and jacket into a plastic covering so I could send it to the dry-cleaners, thats when I looked up and saw his bare chest! I was blushing so hard I had to leave the room." She stopped for a moment because of the fact she was blushing at the memory. "So... Where was I? Oh yeah. I was let off for the rest of the night and moped about the ballroom. After about 10 minutes I felt a hand around my waist and turning around, it was him. We danced and I suppose thats where it all set off. We kept in contact and thats was it." There was a chorus of _aww's_ and then sudden realisation.

"Scott can _dance?_" Lily shouted out, laughing.

"Yeah, he can actually and play the piano." Amber replied, all in fits of hysterics. "Anyway, Lily, I think its your turn... How did you meet Gordon. Come on, you've been quick enough to put _us _all in the hot-seat, I think its about time you said something."

"Er." The sudden change in authority in the group made Lily feel sightly uneasy.

"Oh come on Lily, we've all taken it in turns." Amber laughed, "It cant be as embarrassing as mine!"

"If you insist, but its nothing compared to you. I suppose it all began when we went to Aloha Beach, do you remember?" There was sudden laughter from Amber as she remembered the very day,

"Who could forget that?"

"Well, Kya was off surfing and Lady Penelope was socialising with Jeff. Amber I think you were sunbathing with Charlotte. Anyway, I went swimming, and we kind of just, swam into each other. I ended up loosing my pacing and being a very under-confident swimmer I went under. He pulled me out from the water and onto a rock and I suppose we just ended up chatting. See I told you it wasn't much to talk about." Her cheeks went red and she settled back into the seat.

"I think its quite romantic." Kya said, adjusting in her seat since pins and needles had struck harshly into her leg.

"OOH! KYA!" Amber nearly fell off her seat and Charlotte must of jumped six feet into the air.

"What?" She said, shocked at the sudden statement.

"What's going on between you and John, eh?" Amber said in a rather suggestive voice that almost teased Kya into saying something.

"Nothing..." Kya said, hiding back behind her usual shy self.

"Kya. Seriously. Spill." Lily was back to her dominant place atop the group.

"Nothing honestly. We're just good friends." By this point she had pulled a cushion up to her face, partially covering her blushing cheeks.

"Good friends my ass!" Amber laughed hysterically.

"Nothing, honest!" Kya was really defending herself by this point, by the tell take signs of no eye contact and blushing red cheeks were enough to make Amber continue.

"Come on! You've been quiet up until now." Amber said.

"Hmm. Well, I wouldn't call it anything, but when I first come to Tracy Island with Lady Penelope, John was up in space on 5 and I didn't really know any of you, nor him by this point in fact. I was introduced to Jeff briefly in his office by Lady Penelope, and she left me there. I found this quite awkward but Jeff offered me a seat and we began to talk. A few minutes later there was a beeping of the computer monitor and a huge smile spread across Jeff's face. John was on the monitor and Jeff immediately introduced us. If im honest, my cheeks were burning up there and then but I covered it up quite well. There was a sudden smashing noise and Scott, who I had met earlier along with the other boys, came barging in saying that Alan had just dropped a glass and there were bits of it now stuck in his foot. Jeff leaped off his chair and told me to keep John company while he sorted it out. It was kinda awkward at first, talks about the weather we were due and what was happening over the other side of the world, ya know, simple stuff. Then we grew more relaxed and the conversation just, flowed. Jeff came back in and I said goodbye to John and went up to the room that I was going to be staying in. Jeff followed me up later on and said that I could call John any time if I wanted to, since he was always up for a chat and it was obvious I wasn't fitting in very well. So, I did. And I suppose thats how we got to know each other. "

"Awwwww!" Was the chorus that came from each of the other girls. Kya's face went red again and she buried it into a cushion.

"I think he likes you too, you know." Charlotte said, sitting up after finishing her magazine. "Its just your both too shy to say anything."

"Whatever." Kya laughed, standing up. "I'm going to go and see Fermat, I want to know if they've reached their first camp site yet. Apparently the weather is going to be bad and I don't want them to be caught in it walking." After nodding in agreement, Charlotte followed, leaving Lily and Amber alone to gossip some more.

"So, Lily, what do you think about Kya and John?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. I think they would be great together." Lily replied standing up and stretching.

"Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage." a voice came. Both girls span around and there before them were three children, matching the description of the ones that were saved. "Cages." Within seconds the room was filled with green gas and Charlotte and Kya were none the wiser to the situation.

"Hey, Fermat. How's it going..."


	5. Rescues and Encampments

_**Sorry guys... i know i havent updated in like... agesss, but ive been way too into my Jak and Daxter Fic Black Hearts, Tourtured Soul... :/ But anyawys,,, im back and i hope you enjoy it. Drop us a review and maybe i'll hurry up with the next one xD :P**_

* * *

_**Rescues and Encampments**_

"Come on, Virge, keep up." John called back. The weather was getting worse and John was concerned that they would lose each other. The Husky Dogs were howling at the brisk wind that they were now encountering and John decided it was about time he let Fermat know where they were. Carefully, he lifted the cap which was covering a small screen, attached to his watch and tapped it a few times. Eventually, the screen lit up and enabled John to contact Tracy island, but only briefly. "Fermat, its John. We've travelled quite far over the past few days. We should reach the set location in time... Lets hope two days is enough to get there."

"Got it John, hope to see you guys again soon." The communication briefly ended and the Tracy boys were left to trek the remaining distance.

* * *

"Hey! Kya! John just called, they should make it in the next few days." Alan shouted, overjoyed and skipping into the room in which Kya was stood in.

"Oh, hey Alan. Are they okay? Is everything going well?" Her expression was that of pure concentration.

"From what he said, they sound okay. He didn't really say much." Alan was now looking at Kya in a very interested way, he was wondering what she was thinking so hard about. "Is everything alright, Kya?"

"I'm not sure. Lily and Amber haven't been around for the past few days and yet none of their clothes are missing so they can't of gone anywhere... It's strange..." She trailed off mid sentence, as if something else had caught her attention.

"What is?" Alan always did have a habit of stating the obvious and the question sort were just his forte.

"The fact that Lily and Amber are nowhere to be seen. There are also a pair of child-sized shoes over there which weren't there yesterday and green residue on the floor which has been covered by the plant. _Suspicious..._" Kya was really thinking over the situation with extreme caution. "You don't think the children came back and took them do you?" She asked Alan, looking sincerely worried.

"Well, I suppose were going to have to treat it as a possibility. Wherever they are, I suppose Dad will be too." Alan's worried face was reborn and the sadness of his father not being there truly hit him again. Kya saw the worry in his eyes and gave him a playful hug.

"Don't worry Alan." Kya exclaimed. "You have me, Charlotte and Fermat here for you." It was said sincerely, but before the sentence could be continued in any way, alarms were screaming out and lights were flashing in the top corner in each room. Immediately, both Alan and Kya went dashing up to control room and met Charlotte there.

Fermat already had the Thunderbirds portraits on the wall and the main control station was out at the touch of a pad.

"What's going on, Fermat?" Alan asked, standing behind his best friend who was tapping away on the keyboard.

"I'm n-n-not sure, Alan!" He exclaimed, making a connection with Thunderbird 5 to see if there was any more information he could access. "Got it!" Each of the three other people in the room were surrounded around the computer screen awaiting the information.

"There's been a mine collapse in northern Arizona. Seven men have been trapped in one of the shafts and they are unable to get to them." They didn't need telling twice. Charlotte was in the shaft to Thunderbird 1 quicker than you could say _FAB_ and Alan and Kya were in Thunderbird 2. Fermat elected to guide the mission from the control room on Tracy island.

_**

* * *

**_

"All right, Alan, the miners have crawled out into an opening and are visible from the air, but they are still inaccessible." Fermat had been relaying the changing information for the entirety of the trip and since their arrival was imminent, the information was like gold dust if it was going to go smoothly.

"Thanks, Fermat. This should be an easy one, we'll simply winch them out." Alan was being overconfident again and Charlotte was laughing from over the communicator.

"Don't get too cocky, Alan." Charlotte laughed, pulling Thunderbird 1 into a 360 above Thunderbird 2. It was going to be her job to survey the ground and make sure that there was not going to be any more cave-in's and to simply be of assistance if anything did go wrong. The main machine for this mission was Thunderbird 2, and boy did Alan love being in the pilots seat when the spotlight was on the very machine _he_ was driving.

They flew on for a few more minutes before the scene came into view. Before them was a flurry of emergency vehicles and people surrounding the caved-in floor. The size of the hole was around the size of a car, just big enough to winch them out. The depth on the other hand was another matter. The hole stretched twenty feet down and the chances of another collapse was almost definite. The sudden torrential downpour was a great surprise to all in the rescue mission and the hole was slowly but surely filling up with water.

"KYA! **What do we do?**" Alan shouted, panicking now.

"Alan. You have to keep calm. Just concentrate on getting the people out before they drown or there is another cave-in." Kya was staying reasonably calm, it seemed John's calm mannerisms had brushed off on her.

"Alan." Charlotte called from over the communicator. "You have to line Thunderbird 2 up so it is directly above the hole."

"I can't, I can hardly see!" He called. The rain was so heavy it was blurring almost everything in sight and was creating a mist close to the ground.

"You can, Alan. Your a Thunderbird." Kya's reassuring voice was enough to give Alan a boost of confidence and he slowly manoeuvred the craft over the hole. "Alright, now lower the cable down... _slowly._" Even Kya was beginning to get a bit nervous.

"I don't mean to pressure you, Alan but the water level down there is getting pretty high and the outer edge of the hole is almost completely saturated with water... it might collapse soon." Charlotte was only doing her job, but that piece of information sent chills down Kya's spine. Alan carefully lowered the cable under the watchful eye of both Charlotte and Kya. There were men shouting down at the trapped people in an attempt to tell them that the cable was coming down and to clip the hooks onto their belts, but it seems they couldn't hear them over the pounding rain.

"Alan, stop the lines for a moment." Kya said, getting up out of her seat. She walked down the steps and into the cargo bay of Thunderbird 2. There was nothing in there except the mass of steel cable that was, until a few minutes ago, being lowered down to save the trapped people. "Alright, Alan, open the door." Kya called back, watching the back of Thunderbird 2 open up, revealing the miserable weather and the sheer drop down to the ground and then further into the hole. Kya hated heights... "I'm going down..." She shouted back, holding her breath and lowering herself over the edge, hands firmly on the steel cable.

Carefully, and painfully slowly at first, Kya wrapped her legs around the cable and slid herself down to where it then ended. After a few seconds of aimlessly dangling there, Alan turned the winch back on and she began to lower down, towards the hole. A few minutes of moving downwards passed and Kya was now in the hole with the trapped people, up to her neck in rainwater and mud. She clipped the hooks onto their belts and tugged on the cable. Slowly, her and the people were pulled out of the hole and placed into the crowd of emergency services, where they were checked over and taken home. Kya stayed on the cable and rode it back up into Thunderbird 2, where she walked back up the stairs and stood behind Alan. There was an immediate uproar of laughter from Alan, and indeed Charlotte from the monitor. I was covered in sticky black mud and soaking wet. _Comical..._ I couldn't help but laugh too. Alan flew back to Tracy island with Charlotte showing off on the way back; indeed Virgil had taught her some of his tricks.

As soon as we touched down we all ran to the control room where Fermat was supposed to be. His transmissions had stopped after he gave us the vital information and that alone was slightly concerning, but what we saw in the control room was more so. Fermat was nowhere to be seen and there was that haunting green residue all over the panel and over the floor. There was also signs of a struggle, bookcases had been knocked over and a few of the screens were tipped over and smashed all over the floor. Alan's face dropped. _Not another._

"Its the children..." Charlotte muttered. "There picking us off one by one." There were now hardly any of them left on Tracy island; merely Alan, Charlotte and Kya. On any normal day, Tin-tin and her family would also be there, but they were spending some time with Lady Penelope in her English Mansion.

"We need to contact John." Alan said, walking over to the control panel.

"We can't." Charlotte said, kicking a book which was at her feet. "We can't contact anyone. The panel only acts at Fermat's, Brains' and Jeff's touch." A universal sigh of realisation swept over the room.

"So... what _do_ we do?" Alan asked, getting frustrated.

"Well, if we take Thunderbird 1, we can go to Lady Penelope for help..." Kya suggested.

"We could, but by the time we thought of actually doing something, John would of already reached the destination... and hopefully find Jeff...Oh I don't know!" Charlotte cried, frustratedly throwing herself onto a chair.

"I suppose it's all we can do..." Kya muttered, helping Charlotte up. All three stood in the shaft to Thunderbird 1 and within minutes were on their way to England. By the time they got there, there would only be one day until the eclipse and the hopeful opening of this mysterious cave.

_**

* * *

**_

"Scott? You alright?" John called, helping Scott up from the floor. All of them were so tired it was unbelievable, and Scott had just fallen off the sled because of his sleepy behaviour. What would have been funny on any other day, was now life threatening, since the freezing conditions would easily cause frostbite. Scott, thankfully got up and back onto the sled. "We're going to have to stop soon..." John called out. The weather was getting extremely bad... snow blizzards were beginning to pick up and it was causing poor visibility. There was no point of taking chances in such hazardous lands... So after just another hour, John called them and the dogs to a stop.

"John! Why are we stopping now?" Gordon called.

"Because we can start again in the morning on fresh legs. We have to get there tomorrow, otherwise we'll miss it." John said, pulling Virgil up from underneath a mass of blankets on the sled where he had been quite comfortably sat for a while.

"We'll start putting the tents up..." Scott said, pulling one of the tents off the sled.

"I'll call Tracy Island." John nodded, walking into a more open space, away from the dogs barking and the sound of Scott and Virgil laughing. After a few moments, he came running back to the group. "No one is picking up." John exclaimed, worriedly.

"Well, whatever has happened, we cant help it now, John. We're nearly there, and we cant miss it if were going to find out what's going on with these _Angels_ and these strange children." Scott now had his arm around his brother. It was a universal agreement and the brothers settled down for the night.

"_Bloody hell its cold..."_


End file.
